


The Price of a Favor

by msparx



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msparx/pseuds/msparx
Summary: Elayne takes a more creative approach trying to persuade Mat to carry her letter to Caemlyn before departing the White Tower, and Egwene and Nynaeve get drawn into the bargain as well.
Relationships: Mat Cauthon/Egwene al'Vere/Elayne Trakand/Nynaeve al'Meara
Comments: 16
Kudos: 17





	The Price of a Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. The Dragon Reborn and all characters portrayed are the rightful property of Robert Jordan and Tor Books. I make no money from this submission.

"I'm ready to run ten miles and dance a jig at the end of it." His stomach growled, reminding him how long it was to midday yet, but he ignored it, and hoped they had not noticed. He almost did feel as if he had had a month of rest and food. And had had one meal in the last day. "What favor?" He asked suspiciously. Nynaeve did not ask favors, in his recollection; Nynaeve told people what to do and expected to see it done.

"I want you to carry a letter for me," Elayne said before Nynaeve could speak. "To my mother, in Caemlyn." She smiled, making a dimple in her cheek. "I would appreciate it so very much, Mat." The morning light through the windows seemed to pick out highlights in her hair.

I wonder if she likes to dance. He pushed the thought right out of his head. "That does not sound to very hard, but it's a long trip. What do I get out of it?" From the look on her face, he did not think that dimple had failed her very often.

She drew herself up, slim and proud. He could almost see a throne behind her. "Are you a loyal subject of Andor? Do you not wish to serve the Lion Throne, and your Daughter-Heir?"

Mat snickered.

"I told you that would not work either," Egwene said. "Not with him."

Elayne had a wry twist to her mouth. "I thought it worth a try. It always works on the guards, in Caemlyn. You said if I smiled-" She cut off short, very obviously not looking at him.

What did you say, Egwene, he thought, furious. That I'm a fool for any girl that smiles at me? He kept his outward calm, though, and managed to maintain his grin.

"I wish asking were enough," Egwene said, "but you do not do favors, do you, Mat? Have you ever done anything without being coaxed, wheedled, or bullied?"

He only smiled at her. "I will dance with both of you, Egwene, but I won't run errands." For an instant he thought she was going to stick out her tongue at him.

Mat briefly thought about telling the three of them about the Amyrlin's precautions against him leaving Tar Valon, but he kept his mouth shut. The gambler in him was interested to see what they were willing to trade for his services. It never occurred to him that they might give up; he knew them all, even Elayne, better than that.

"So why should I go to the trouble of taking a letter all the way to Caemlyn?" Mat asked, smiling sweetly. "Smiles and favors are all well and good, but..."

Egwene and Nyneave both scowled and glared daggers at him, but Elayne wore a pensive frown, tapping her lips thoughtfully and nodding to herself slightly.

"If you think we're going to buy you off, Matrim Cauthon - " Nynaeve began, but Elayne laid a hand on her arm, cutting her off for a second time. The Daughter-Heir strode past the two other women to stand over Mat in his chair. Without saying a word, she dropped to her knees, and used both hands to tug Mat's breeches down. Mat could only gape as his flaccid manhood flopped out, and his jaw dropped even further when one of Elayne's petite hands closed around it and began slowly pumping up and down.

"E-Elayne!" Egwene nearly shrieked, face crimson, although it was questionable whether she was more angry or mortified. Nynaeve simply made half-strangled noises herself, looking as if she were on the verge of apoplexy.

"We need him to take the letter," Elayne said matter-of-factly, craning her neck around to look at both women. "We don't have time to try being underhanded and crafty, especially if it isn't working. This is more direct, and this - " She turned back to Mat, putting her full attention back on him. " - has never failed."

The whole time she was talking, her hand never left his cock or stopped its motion, and as shocked as Mat was initially, there was no denying his baser instincts. He slowly began to harden, filling Elayne's hand more and more. With his growing erection, Elayne was able to stroke him more completely, sliding all the way up until her palm rubbed the underside of his cockhead, before plunging down so her knuckles brushed teasingly against his balls.

In no time at all, Mat was completely erect. He could feel his shaft pulse as Elayne stroked him up and down. In some small corner of his mind, he wondered idly how often she'd done this sort of thing. She was far too good to be a complete novice. The thought flew out of his mind, however, when the Daughter-Heir withdrew her hand, leaned down, and took Mat's penis into her mouth.

Stunned didn't even come close to describing it as Mat goggled at Elayne. He dimly registered twin gasps from somewhere else, but he was far too engrossed in the spectacular sight before him, not to mention the new sensations from his crotch. Elayne alternated between taking long licks up his shaft and sucking his cock into her mouth. Even there, he could feel her tongue tracing patterns and swirling around his sensitive tip. Putting both hands on Mat's knees, she began bobbing up and down energetically, red-gold curls bouncing. Throughout the entire performance, her sapphire-blue eyes never left Mat's.

Surprised as he was, Mat responded immediately. He opened his legs, giving Elayne more room to work. She took him a little deeper and Mat moaned in appreciation. He was starting to breathe harder he realized, but he couldn't be bothered to care. Elayne's mouth felt wonderful and she was clearly giving him her best efforts. She could only take him about halfway, apparently, but her lips and tongue worked that half with practiced ease. And those eyes. Looking into those deep blue eyes as she nursed his erection only made the scene that much more erotic.

As quickly as she began, Elayne was suddenly withdrawing, a thin stream of saliva briefly connecting her lips to his cock as she sat up. Her hand replaced her mouth, this time not quite closing around his girth, and once again resumed its slow pace jerking him. Well lubricated this time, her hand slid effortlessly up and down.

"So, Mat," she smiled, somewhat breathlessly. "It really isn't that far to Caemlyn after all, is it?"

Mat blinked, coming out of his daze. Those eyes, and the way her mouth had worked, it was almost hypnotic. He shook his head, and with a start was reminded that the two of them weren't alone. Egwene was still red-faced, hands covering her mouth, but she was still looking, especially at Mat's hard cock as Elayne stroked him. Nynaeve seemed to have composed herself, but her hard glare could have driven nails through a fence post, and he was the post.

At once an idea formed in his head, and it was all he could do not to grin maliciously.

"It's still pretty far," Mat said, smirking a little at her. Her hand faltered and her smile slipped somewhat. "I might need a little more convincing." He conspicuously let his gaze drift across the room until it came to rest on Egwene.

"Me?" She squeaked, her face going from red to crimson. "I-if you th-th-think I'll...I'll..." She trailed off weakly.

"If you want that letter carried," Mat said simply. "Then you know what to do." He expected an outburst from Elayne, certainly from Nynaeve, but the former Wisdom remained icily silent, while the Daughter-Heir looked to Egwene expectantly.

"Please, Egwene?" She said, still jerking Mat slowly. "I don't like it any more than you do, but if it'll get him to take my letter to Mother..." Her eyes became wide and pleading.

Slowly, face still aflame, Egwene took a hesitant step forward, and then another, until she stood beside her fellow Accepted. Mat looked up at her with a half grin, earning him a reproachful glare, but she sank to her knees, pushing his legs apart to make room for her beside Elayne. She stared at Mat's erection, slick with Elayne's saliva and throbbing slightly as it was played with. Visibly steeling herself, she hesitantly leaned forward and began to suck on Mat's cock.

Where Elayne was all expert licks and steady technique, Egwene was clumsy and clearly inexperienced. Almost at once she tried taking Mat's entire length down her throat and ended up in a coughing fit. She settled for bobbing her head quickly and sloppily along his shaft, drool leaking from the corners of her mouth and making choking sounds whenever his cockhead came close to the back of her throat. Elayne whispered something in her ear, still pumping her hand around the part the other girl couldn't fit in her mouth, and Egwene eased somewhat. Her tempo slowed, and Mat could feel her tongue begin to work in her mouth.

"Oh, Light," Mat groaned, sinking down into his chair. Egwene might not be as skilled as Elayne apparently was, but her mouth still felt warm and snug around his cock. And whatever it was Elayne was telling her was making a definite improvement. Her tongue began tracing patterns that he could feel, awkward at first but touching all the right spots. Mat gripped the armrests as his body shivered. Awkward though she might be, her efforts were having an effect on him, and Elayne's coaching was not to his advantage. Distantly, but still inevitable, he could feel himself approaching climax. Light but her mouth was warm.

Egwene pulled her mouth off with an audible pop and sat back on her heels. "Is that sufficient, Matrim Cauthon?" She asked primly. She was obviously trying to maintain a cool, composed exterior, but the effect was spoiled by the crimson in her face, not to mention the drool on her chin and the way she was trying to catch her breath.

Mat forced himself to relax, letting out a long, slow breath and unclenching his fists. Elayne was still pumping his cock, joined now by one of Egwene's hands. The two moved in slow movements up and down, the saliva of both girls providing smooth motion.

"In case you didn't notice," he said after a moment's hesitation. "I have yet to finish, if you know what I mean." He added a lascivious smile to drive the point home, just in case Egwene or Elayne missed it. Egwene rolled her eyes and began leaning forward again, lips parted and tongue peeking out.

"Not you," Mat said, causing the girl to freeze in confusion. "Or you." His gaze took in Elayne as well before she could start to move. Both girls looked at each other in confusion for a brief moment, then realization widened their eyes and they turned to look at the only other person in the room.

Nynaeve stood like a thunderhead just in front of the door. She made no effort to hide her anger and disapproval, and yet to Mat she seemed oddly reserved. He had expected more of a fuss from her given what was happening, but aside from her initial explosion she had remained silent throughout. She only glared hard enough to singe his hide.

"So how about it, Nynaeve?" Mat asked innocently. "You do want that letter carried, don't you?" He gave his absolute best grin for effect. That should have sent her flaring up like a torch tossed into a haybarn, but aside from twin scowls from Egwene and Elayne, Nynaeve remained silent. Silent and yet looking like she wanted to chew rocks. And then, to Mat's amazement, she stepped forward.

Egwene and Elayne shared Mat's look of incredulity as the older woman knelt between his knees. She brushed their hands away and took Mat's cock in her own. Her grip was at odds with the look on her face, soft and gentle as she stroked him. Under the gaze of Mat, Egwene, and Elayne, she opened her mouth and leaned forward.

Inwardly, Mat snickered. Elayne was the only one here with any real skill in this. Egwene had been pushing him towards orgasm, but he knew what to expect. Nynaeve would probably be just as inexperienced in this anyway, but he would enjoy taking her down a peg or two. Maybe this would teach her not to -.

All thought fled as soon as Nynaeve's mouth closed around him. Keeping just the tip of his cock inside her mouth, she assaulted him with her tongue, flicking it, wrapping around it, tickling it. Her cheeks dimpled as she sucked hard, and as Mat watched, she suddenly lowered herself, taking Mat's cock inch by inch until the entire shaft disappeared into her mouth. With her lips touching his balls and his entire cock sheathed in her throat, she held there for the space of several heartbeats, looking directly into his wide eyes. . Then, with a slight gurgling noise, she pulled up until only his cockhead remained in her mouth once again. She repeated the trick, sucking hard on the tip, then plunging down to take him all the way in, hold, and pull back up. The entire time, her tongue never stopped or slowed its movments on him

Mat knew that he was goggling but he didn't have the presence of mind to stop. He tried to work out where she had learned to do something like this, but the thought fled from him as the village Wisdom continued to deepthroat him. His head fell back and his eyes closed. He began to pant, and he felt like his entire body was shaking, vibrating to its natural conclusion. He knew that he couldn't last long with this kind of attention, but he couldn't give Nynaeve the satisfaction of making him cum so soon. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, determined to last at least a little while longer.

A sudden and new sensation sent a jolt through his entire body. His head jerked up and his eyes snapped open to behold a wondrous sight. Nynaeve still held his cockhead in her mouth, bathing it with her tongue. At the same time, Elayne took long, slow licks up and down his exposed shaft, and Egwene gently tongued and sucked on his hanging balls. As he watched, Nynaeve took her mouth away and began licking him up and down while Elayne took over suckling on the tip of his sensitive penis.

It was too much. Nynaeve alone had been driving him towards orgasm, but with three mouths, three sets of lips, three tongues working every inch of his cock and balls, he was now racing. Unconsciously his hips began bucking. His hands had a white-knuckled grip on the arm rests and his entire body trembled. As incoherent and scrambled as his mind was, he knew that he had lost. It was too much. Mat groaned and let himself go.

Elayne squealed softly in surprise at the first spurt from Mat's cock. She instinctively drew back, but that proved to be a mistake as the second stream hit her squarely in the face. She angled his cock away from her and the next few spurts landed on his stomach instead. A final trickle oozed slowly down his shaft where it was promptly licked up by Nynaeve. Mat groaned the entire time before collapsing in his chair to pant. It was easily the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced.

Elayne's eyes flared hot as Mat's spunk began dripping down her face. Come to think, he thought in his post-orgasm haze. I came in her mouth, too. She probably wouldn't like that either. Instead of exploding, however, the Daughter-Heir simply pulled a handkerchief from her belt pouch and began delicately wiping herself off. Her gaze did not soften one bit.

All three women drew themselves up and retreated back to the other side of the room, leaving Mat to deal with his mess and his shriveling cock. "Now, Mat," Egwene said tightly. Her cheeks were still aflame but she stubbornly looked him in the eye. "Are you...properly motivated...to do us this small favor?"

Mat's heart immediately sank and he froze in place. In the excitement of seeing how far he could push this, and then seeing and feeling all three of them pleasure him, his predicament had completely slipped his mind. The Amyrlin had made certain that he couldn't leave, whether he wanted to or not. Light, how was he going to get out of this with a whole hide?

Mat chuckled nervously and put on his best grin. "Well, you see, the thing is..." As he explained, three sets of eyes sharpened to daggers, and Mat knew that for once, his luck wasn't going to save him.

The End


End file.
